


Cat Scratch Fever

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, F/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Frumpkin got in a fight! Oh no! If only there was a cute vet who could fix him up.





	Cat Scratch Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Saw an anti-widojest post, so I had to write something to counterbalance it and tinylilemrys suggested vet Jester.

Caleb hated doctor offices. Also on that list were hospitals, walk-in clinics, remote surgery centers, and veterinarian offices. At the moment, he especially hated veterinarian offices. Frumpkin echoed his sentiment letting out a pitiful yowl from his pet carrier.

"I know, Frumpkin, I don't like this anymore than you do. But we got to get you taken care of," Caleb said to the cage. Frumpkin was huddled in the far corner of it looking absolutely miserable. "This is what happens when you escape. You get hurt and we go to the vet." It was an unpleasant surprise that morning to find Frumpkin meowing at the back door all scratched up and his left ear bleeding.

"Hey, nerdy guy with the cat," the bored receptionist called out. "It's your turn."

Caleb quickly stood up and nearly dropped Frumpkin's carrier. He caught it quickly and hurried into the examination room. It was a bright and cheery room with all sorts of cartoony animals painted on the walls. Opening the door to the carrier, Caleb attempted to coax Frumpkin out, but the cat refused to budge. "Come on, you can't stay in there."

The door opened behind Caleb. "Hi, is Frumpkin here?" The voice was even brighter and cheerier than the room. Caleb turned to see a smiling, and dare he say, cute woman in a white doctor's coat.

"Ja, but he's not getting out of his cage," Caleb said.

The woman crouched down to get a better look at Frumpkin. "Oh, Frumpkin, are you afraid of me? I'm here to make you feel better. I'm Dr. Jester-" Caleb couldn't help but notice how pretty her name was. "-and I don't let any kitties leave here sad." 

Caleb wasn't sure how true that could be. "Even the ones that get their testicles removed?"

"I give them catnip. It's a fair trade," Dr. Jester said with a smirk. "But you just need a few stitches, right Frumpkin? There's nothing to worry about. Now will you let me see you?"

Caleb was about to comment on how that wasn't going to work, but Frumpkin finally came out of the carrier.

"You're such a handsome boy, Frumpkin," Dr. Jester said. "Just like your owner." Caleb could feel his face turn bright red. "Now let's clean you up and make you even more handsome. Is he fine with being handled?" she asked Caleb.

"Ja, but not when it comes to getting stitches, but I can hold him." Caleb got a firm grip on his cat and held him still all while whispering softly in Zemnian to him.

Dr. Jester grinned at Caleb. "Great, now we can get started." She started by cleaning out all the cuts and scratches while Frumpkin yowled out complaints and struggled in Caleb's hands. "I know Frumpy. I'm being mean, but we don't want any of those getting infected. It looks like only his ear needs stitches. Bandages should work for the rest."

"Ah, and when should we come back to get the stitches out?" Caleb asked. He hoped it wouldn't take too long. He wanted Frumpkin to get better as soon as possible and a small part of him hoped to see Dr. Jester again soon.

"Oh, these are the kind of stitches that dissolve naturally, so you don't need to worry about that all," Dr. Jester said as she stitching Frumpkin's ear. Caleb couldn’t help but feel a hint of disappointment. The cat grumbled under Caleb's hands. "This will be over soon. I promise."

Caleb scratched Frumpkin with one finger careful not to loosen his grip. "That's right. This won't get in the way of him doing his job will it?"

"You're a professional kitty, Frumpkin? No wonder you're such a great patient," Jester said. "What's his job?"

Caleb stared down at the table avoiding her eyes. "He's my emotional support cat." He felt so silly admitting it to her. She probably was thinking that he was weak for needing to take a cat everywhere or that he was lying about needing Frumpkin.

Dr. Jester finished stitching the ear. "We better get you to full health in a hurry then. He'll need a cone for a few weeks so he won't pull his stitches, but other than looking a little silly it shouldn't stop him from doing his job."

"That's good," Caleb said. "Where do I get a cone for him?"

"I've got them right here." Dr. Jester went into the cupboard to pull out a plastic cone that had little donuts painted all over it. She snapped it easily around Frumpkin's neck.

Frumpkin immediately started fussing with the cone. "Danke, Dr. Jester," Caleb said.

"Now that's my special cone, so I need you to return it to me when Frumpy's all healed up," Dr. Jester said. "And please call me Jester, all my friends do."

Caleb knew for certain that his blush had returned in full force. "I will see you in a few weeks then, Jester." It was even prettier without the Dr. attached to it. He looked forward to getting to use it more.


End file.
